Let's Get Married
by Shikamaru Nara's Fangirl
Summary: Sevenyearolds Shikamaru and Ino are getting married! ShikaIno


Hi! For those of you who don't know me, I am Milli. You may call me, Milli. And this is my very first Naruto story. This is a Shikamaru/Ino story. And it was based on: http // www . deviantart . com / deviation / 19110043/ Just remove the spaces, of course.

* * *

It was a rainy day in Konoha, rain pattered against the streets, the buildings and the ninja's training grounds were made soggy, wet and muddy, yet this didn't stop the ninjas from training.

However, our story doesn't take place at the ninja training grounds; but rather, it really begins in a certain flower shop where two seven year olds were staring out the window, waiting for the rain to stop.

Alright, only _one_ of them was staring out the window, waiting for the rain to stop. One of the children was a little boy, lying on the floor, eyes closed, arms behind his head, and a content look on his face. This boy was Shikamaru Nara.

The other child was a little girl; this was the one who was staring out of the window, watching the rain slide down the window and off the window sill. This little girl was Ino Yamanaka.

Who was bored.

Beyond bored.

She was… very, very bored. (For the lack of a better word.) "I'm bored." She sighed, for what would be the umpteenth time as she looked out the window. "I know. I heard you the third time." Shikamaru said, sighing from his spot on the floor, opening his eyes slowly. "But it's true! There's nothing to do here! We're in a flower shop, I'm watching the rain fall down and you're--"

"Happily lying here."

"Being boring." Ino finished, then sighed again and looked around at the bouquets of flowers all over the room. "Play a game, then." Shikamaru said, as he re-closed his eyes.

Slowly, Ino looked around the shop. Bouquets of flowers.

Everywhere. Didn't grown up ladies carry flowers when they were getting married? "Hey, Shika…don't ladies who are getting married--"

"You mean brides?"

"Yeah, brides, don't brides carry a buncha flowers when they go and get married?"

"Yes. What's your point?"

Ino sat next to Shikamaru on the floor, pondering. Then suddenly, it hit her.

"Shika! I know what we can do today!"

"Play the quiet game?" Ino ignored him. "Let's play married!" _That_ got Shikamaru's attention and the lazy boy sat straight up, surprisingly and uncharacteristically alert. "What?"

"Let's play married, Shika!" Shikamaru scowled, and then got a disgusted look on his face. "Ew."

"Come on Shika! Please?" Pleaded the small blonde-haired girl to the lazy boy. "I don't wanna marry no ucky girl."

Ino got a sweet look on her face, then got very close to her friend's face and said, "We're getting married whether you want to or not!"

"And I don't." Shikamaru muttered.

* * *

A few minutes later, Ino was climbing the staircase in her house, up the stairs and into her room; she'd need one of those fancy dresses her mommy always liked to put her in when they went somewhere special. 

"Ino, sweetie, what are you doing?" her mother asked from her daughter's doorway. "I'm getting married, mommy and I need a dress!"

"You're… you're what?"

"I'm getting married, mommy!"

"To whom?"

"Shikamaru!"

"Oh, a pretend marriage?" Ino looked at her mother like she had grown a second head. "No… a real marriage."

Ino's mom smiled and nodded. "Well, in that case, you should wear this pink dress."

Twenty minutes later, Ino was in a pink dress with a dark purple and blue shirt underneath it, she was walking slowly down a toilet paper aisle in the flower shop where Shikamaru and her mother were waiting. Ino glared at her friend who was in the clothes he wore all day, which was a green t-shirt and blue shorts, with his hands in his pockets and a bored look on his face.

"You didn't even change?"

"My clothes are at home. This is not home."

Ino pouted, but said nothing.

Mrs. Yamanaka smiled and shifted the dictionary that was in her arms.

"Do you, Ino Yamanaka take Nara Shikamaru to be your husband?"

* * *

"…Through sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, till death do you part?"

Twenty-year-old Ino Yamanaka smiled and looked at her fiancé, and in a few minutes, husband, Shikamaru Nara; and said the same words she had said when she was seven years old.

"I do."


End file.
